Volviendo de Dónde me Fui
by Sweet Mamoru
Summary: Summary: Tras separarse de Draco por el hijo que este tendría con Astoria, Harry... Slash, advertencias dentro y Summary también.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling a excepción de algunos que irán apareciendo más adelante.

Summary: Tras separarse de Draco por el hijo que este tendría con Astoria, Harry, despues de haber abandonado Inglaterra, vuelve cinco años después con su pareja. Draco ha estado cuidando de su hijo y esta decidido a costa de todo en volver con Harry, solo que no contaba con que este ya tuviera a alguien. Alguien que no estaba dispuesto a terminar su relación con el moreno.

Advertencia: (Sweet: ¿Es realmente necesario?) (Mamoru: Si) Bien, primero que nada quiero advertirles que esta historia es Slash, también tiene M-preg. Asi que si de partida no te gusta esta temática, no leas. Y si te gusta , te doy la más cálida Bienvenida. Y tambien tiene un Trío (XD). Doble penetración. Sexo Oral.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Draco/Jordan

Eso es todo

* * *

><p>"No puedo seguir asi"- Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amante.<p>

"¿Que?"- Harry miro a Draco, sus ojos tristes.

"Que no podemos seguir con esto, estoy harto, harto de ser el amante, harto de despertar cada mañana solo, de eso estoy harto y no quiero seguir asi, no quiero seguir siendo usado"- Draco, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, se acercó a Harry y le tocó la frente.

"No pareces estar enfermo"- murmuró.

Harry se enfureció y golpeó la mano haciendola a un lado, miro enojado a Draco "No soportaré más esto Draco, es mejor que vayas arreglando el matrimonio con tu mujer, mira que tu hijo esta por venir"- el rubio miró sorprendido al moreno. "¿Que? ¿Acaso creias queno me enteraria? ¡Por favor, todos en en Mundo Mágico lo saben! ¿Querias mantenerte callado Draco y no decirme nada?"- terminó Harry.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna del rubio, rugio enojado y reuniendo su magia, se desapareció ante la atónita mirada de Draco. "Si te lo iba a decir"- susurro quedamente el rubio, mirando tristemente el lugar donde segundos antes estuvo Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco años después...<strong>

"¡No corras tan rápido James!"- le reclamó un joven a un pequeño que se parecia a el.

"Pero papi, ¿no ves que Padre camina desamiado rápido? Ya nos está adelantando"- le regañó el pequeñó.

El joven rio y desordenó el cabello de su hijo, quien hizo un mohín adorable. WLo sé, pero tambien sabes que si Padre te ve corriendo tras de él, te regañara, ya que puedes caerte o perderte"- el pequeño asintió y agarró la mano que su papi le indicaba.

Los sonidos de los búhos llamaron la atención de su hijo lo suficiente como para que el viera si su pareja estaba a la vista, suspiró cuando vio que esta se drigía a él con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sintió los labios en su boca y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"¡Por suerte llegué antes que aquel tipo!"- gruñó su pareja, sentándose a su lado y abrazandole por la cintura. "¿Estas seguro de esto mi amor? Sabes que puedo decirle a mi jefe que pueda cambiarme a otra parte"- el joven negó con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, se cuanto esfuerzo te costó llegar hasta donde estas hoy, y no permitiré que por mi pasado tu trabajo sufra las consecuencias, se que amas en lo que trabajas ahora"- le dijo comprensivamente.

Su pareja acarició su rostro, mirándole con amor. "No se que hice para merecerte"- miró a los ojos de su pareja, sonriendo suavemente al ver que aún hoy le atormentaba lo que paso hace ya un año.

"Tu no tuviste la culpa de aquello, era algo que tuve que pasar por mi mismo, algo a lo que debia afrentarme tarde o temprano"- le susurró, viendo que su hijo no saliera del compartimiento.

"Si, pero si tan sólo no hubiera salido aquel día"- suspiró.

"Tenias que llevar a James con los medi-magos para que vieran que tenía, y estoy más que agradecido de que lo hicieras, ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido atacado"- le consoló, sabiendo que es lo que atormentaba a su pareja.

"Yo no pensé que estuviera libre de Azkabán, además de que creí que él ya habia muerto"- cerró sus ojos, recordando el duro encuentro que le quitó a su segundo hijo, estaba triste y enojado de no haber podido protegerse más bien, ¡si habia derrtado al mago oscuro mas poderoso! un maldito Mortífago no debía ser nada.

"Yo tampoco pensé que estuviera vivo, pensé que habia muerto junto con su hermana después de estar tres años en Azkabán"- abrio los ojos, mirando a los de su pareja. "Pero eso ya no importa Jordan después de todo, ahora tenemos a otro pequeño en camino"- el hombre asintió y besó a Harry fogosamente, consólandose de que por lo menos ahora su hijo no moriría, _no mientras el estuviera vivo_.

* * *

><p>"Estas hechando a perder a tu hijo Draco"- le dijo Pansy a su amigo, viendo como este compraba el juguete por el cual momentos antes Scorpius había estado llorando. No entendía como es que Draco permitía esa actitud, ella había estado muy enojada cuando su amigo le dijo que no se metiera con lo que no le importaba y que se ocupara de su propia hija.<p>

Draco suspiró, rodando sus ojos "Pansy querida, yo soy el padre"- le advirtió, enojado.

"Si, lo sé, pero no creo que malcriando a tu hijo, seas uno bueno, acuérdate de lo que te dijo Astoria"- desde hace cinco años que Draco habia cambiado, mas exactamente desde que Potter desapareciera. Para ella ni a los que conocian su amigo era un secreto que este habia estado en una relacion con el Golden Boy y que Potter habia terminado con el por la llegada de Scorpius.

Por un lado entendía la actitud de su amigo, perder a la persona que verdaderamente amas por un matlrimonio que tus padres arreglaron, hacerse cargo de que la ascendencia Malfoy siga, pero lo que su amigo no sabia era que los hombre igual podian quedar embarazados, menos los muggles, y esa fue la razón de que su relación con Potter terminara, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes de que se casara con Astoria, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Draco iba a responderle hasta que una conversación a unos pocos metros de el le llamó la atención. "Según lo que de me dijo Kingsley, este día llegaría a Inglaterra"- se dio la vuelta para ver quien hablaba y no se sorprendio mucho al ver al Ron Weasley con Granger y sus dos hijos.

"Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se fuera, el otro dia me llegó una carta en donde me decia que traia una sorpresa con él"- Draco estaba empezando a temer la conversación.

"Y los dos sabemos que Harry es bueno en darnos sorpresas, como la vez en que-"- el rubio salió de la tienda, llevando en sus brazos a su hijo.

Harry volvía, después de cinco largos años, volvía, y nada ni nadie impediria que le pidiera otra oportunidad para volver con él, por que definitivamente no dejaria que se fuera nuevamente de su vida, no ahora que finalmente era libre.

* * *

><p>Este es el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
